Rika Orimoto
Rika Orimoto is a character in Tokyo Metropolitan Curse Technical School. Appearance Personality Synopsis History In 2010, Rika is in a park with Yuuta were she gives him a birthday gift. The gift is a ring and the two promise to marry each other when they grow up. When they leave the park, Rika is killed in a car accident. Yuuta then curses Rika, and caused her to be attached to him. Cursed Child Arc In November of 2016, Rika had stuffed four students in a locker that were bullying Yuuta. After this event, Yuuta was taken to the Tokyo Metropolitan curse school. During his isolating, Yuuta tied to kill himself but Rika got in the way and saved him. It was during this time that its was decided that Yuuta would enroll into the college in order to exorcise Rika one day. When Yuuta met his fellow classmates, they notice Rika and confront him. Riko shows up and forces the three to back away from Yuuta. Once the three settle down, Gojo explains the situation that is happening with Yuuta. Yuuta is then given a mission with Maki, were they have to exorcise a spirit that had kidnapped some kids at a school. When Yuuta and Maki are swallowed by the spirit that had kidnapped that children, Yuuta summons Rika to exorcise the spirit while Yuuta brings Maki and the children to safety. After this mission is completed, Gojo informs his superiors what they know about Rika. Days later, Yuuta is sent on a mission with Toge and told to not let Rika out during the mission. During the mission, a powerful spirit appears and becomes concerned when he senses Rika. On December 24, Geto comes to the college in order to kill Yuuta and add Rika to his collection. When Yuuta finds out that Geto has harmed his friends, Yuuta fully summons Rika. Yuuta and Rika then fight against Geto and all the cursed spirits that he has collected. While fighting, Rika manages to collect all of Yuuta's friends and the two get them to a safe location. As Yuuta starts to heal his friends, Rika get jealous of Maki and grabs her. Yuuta tells her to let Maki go, which Rika lets Maki go and apologizes for what she has done. Yuuta then points out that Geto is their enemy, which Rika says that she hated Geto too. Rika and Geto then continue their fight with Geto, which Yuuta uses Rika's power to easily destroy Geto's cursed spirits. Geto manages to figure what Rika's abilities are and desires Rika even more. Rika and Geto then fight Geto in close combat, which Geto manages to overwhelm Yuuta. Rika sees that Yuuta is being overwhelm and quickly brings Yuuta away from Geto. Yuuta manages to get used to Geto fighting style, Yuuta manages to push Geto into a corner. When Geto decides to throw all his spirits at Yuuta, Yuuta brings to thank Rika for always helping him. Rika then gets excited when Yuuta kisses her, which Geto notices that Yuuta is planning to sacrifice himself to remove the limits on Rika. Rika then fires a blast, that manages to defeat Geto and his spirits. When Yuuta falls unconscious, Rika waits until Yuuta wakes up. Maki, Toge, and Panda show up when Yuuta wakes up. Yuuta informs that in order to defeat Geto, he had to sacrifice himself to release Rika's powers. As Yuuta prepares to join Rika, Rika suddenly returns to appearance when she was alive. As they are all confused by this, Gojo shows up and informs them that Rika has now dispelled. Gojo explains how it was Yuuta that had cursed Rika when she died, because he could not accept her death. As Yuuta starts to blame himself for everyone that was hurt by Rika, but Rika hugs Yuuta and explains how she was truly happy being by Yuuta's side for the past 6 years. Rika then bids Yuuta goodbye and disappears. Abilities Physical Power Cursed Power and Form Rika's cursed power is an endless mass of cursed power that can be shaped at will by the one that she is possessing. Intelligence Weapon Mastery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Deceased